At present, single wound, irradiated polyolefin high shrink film is typically used for packaging, by manual overwrapping, of bone-in frozen or chilled meat cuts, especially pork or lamb cuts. Such films include the Cryovac DL19 film of W R Grace (NZ) Ltd. The overwrapping concept requires operators to use wrapping techniques that provide multiple layers of film to cover the sharp bones of the meat cuts and prevent subsequent film tearing or puncturing during the shrink process and resulting packaging rejection. For applications such as these, a thin high shrink film having good tensile strength would be desirable.
It is an object of the present invention to go some way towards meeting the above desiderata or at least to offer the public a useful choice.